Emilie Fujiwara
Emilie ist Doremis beste Freundin. Die beiden kennen sich schon seit dem Kindergarten. Emilie ist sehr schüchtern, aber auch sehr freundlich. Nur hat sie ein kleines Problem: Ihre Mutter kauft ihr immer Kleider, die Emilie eher nicht gefallen. Doch leider ist sie zu schüchtern um das zu sagen. Sie spielt Geige. Persönlichkeit Emilie Fujiwara ist bekannt dafür, ein sanftes und schüchternes Mädchen zu sein. Ihr ist es wichtig, dass jeder in ihrem Umfeld glücklich ist - auch wenn es auf Kosten ihres eigenen Glücks geht. Sie ist sehr freundlich, fürsorglich und in der Regel verhält sie sich wohlerzogen. Ihre unschuldige Natur wird oft als naiv gedeutet. Für ihr Alter besitzt sie einen reifen Charakter. Allerdings lacht sie trotzdem oft über sehr "flache" Witze, selbst über die des SOS-Trios. Dass sie aus einer reichen Familien kommt, bedeutet ihr wenig bis gar nichts. Sie ist sehr bescheiden und gar nicht verdorben. Sie nutzt es auch nicht zu ihrem Vorteil aus. Sie liebt es, sich um die kleine Probleme des Lebens zu kümmern. Emilies Hobbys sind Ballett und Violine spielen, obwohl sie viele andere Talente wie Nähen, Tanzen und Schwimmen hat. Aber es wird gezeigt, dass wenn es um Sport wie Laufen über eine gewisse Zeit und Strecke geht, mit sich kämpfen muss. Sie bekommt auch oft Panik und ist leicht zu erschrecken, was ein paar Probleme verursachen kann. Ihre größte Ängste sind Geister und gruselige Dinge. Emilies größte Schwäche ist ihr mangelndes Selbsvertrauten und die Tatsache, dass sie nicht offen mit ihren Gefühlen umgehen kann, da sie Angst hat andere zu verletzten. Sie ist sich dessen bewusst und äußert in Laufe der Serie den Wunsch nach Veränderung. Vorallem ihre Meinung gegenüber ihrer Mutter zu äußern fällt ihr besonders schwer. Ihre Mutter sucht ihr immer ihre Kleidung aus und bestimmt ihre Hobbys. Emilie versucht ehrlich zu sein,aber schafft es nicht, weil ihre Mutter so empfindlich ist. Emilie lernt während der Serie langsam und stetig ihre eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen sogar ihre Gefühle zu zeigen, egal wie ihre Mutter sich fühlt. Trotz ihres Schwächlingsstatus ist es schwer sie zu beruhigen, wenn ihre Schmerzgrenze erreicht ist. Aussehen Emilie ist ein hellhäutiges Mädchen mit großen braun-orangen Augen, die sie hinter einer Brille mit einem Paar großen kreisförmigen Gläser verstärkt. Sie kleidet sich in einem braven Stil. Sie hat rostbraune Haare, die mithilfe eines orangenen Band zu einem Semi-Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden sind. Ihren Pony trägt sie auf der rechten Seite schulterlang und der Rest ist kurz gehalten. Als kleines Mädchen wurde sie bisher nur in ihrer Kindergartenuniform gesehen, aber mit ihren Schuhen und einem orangefarbenen Rock. In den ersten beiden Staffeln trug sie ein weißes Hemd mit gefalteten Kragen, eine hellgelbe Weste mit leuchtend orangefarbenen Innenkragen und einem orangen, langen Faltenrock. Sie trug weiße Socken und braune Schulschuhe. Darunter trug sie ein ärmelloses weißes Unterkleid. Während den anderen Staffeln erhielt ihr Outfit ein Upgrade. Sie trägt nun eine creme-gelbes T-Shirt mit weißem Innenkragen und Knöpfen. Ihre Schuhe sind die Selben wie in den vorherigen, aber sie trägt nun gelbliche Socken. Ihr Rock ist blassorange mit einem gefalteten Abschnitt mit zwei kleinem Clips auf der Seite. Weitere Outfits *Schwimmen: Ein orangener und schwarzer Badeanzug. * Schlafen: Ein blassorangenes, langärmeliges Nachtkleid mit weißem Kragen und zerzausten Kragen. Auf der Brust ist eine orangene Schleife. * Winter: Einer langer braun-grauer Mantel mit mehreren Trägern zum Schließen und einem rot-orangenen Schal. * Ballet: Ein hellorangener Turnanzug und eine weiße Strumpfhose. In Ojamajo Doremi 16 ist Emilies Aussehen gleich geblieben, aber ihr Pony und ihr Haare sind deutlich länger geworden. Ihren Pony trägt sie immer noch wie früher. In den neuen/aktuellen Bilder aus der Light Novel scheint es so, dass ihre Haare goldbraun geworden sind. Unbenannt k.png|Emilie als Kleinkind Unbenannt kk.png|Emilie als Kleinkind im Kimono Emilie-070.jpg|Emilie zu Beginn der Serie Emilie trägt Pferdeschwanz.jpg|Emilie mit Pferdeschwanz imagesjn.jpg|Emilie im ersten Hexendress images (6).jpg|Emilie im zweiten Hexendress images (2).jpg|Emilie im Royal Patlineoutfit images kfid.jpg|Emilie in Motto, Naisho und Dokkaan images (8).jpg|Emilie im dritten Hexendress Emelie-Backhexe-3.Staffel-0001.jpg|Emilie im Patissieroutfit images (4).jpg|Emilie im vierten Hexendress 134px-Under_dress.png|Emilies Unterwäsche Emely.png|Emilies Schlafbekleidung 131px-Snow.png|Emilies Winterbekleidung images ed.jpg|Emilie als Hund 131px-Bath.png|Emilie in Badebekleidung Download.jpg|Emilie beim Ballet Unbenannt hk.png|Emilie im Kimono images (7).jpg|Emilie in einer Schuluniform Emilie als Junge.jpg|Emilie als Junge Unbenannt.png|Emilie als Teenager in ihrer Schuluniform kojnjb.png|Emilie als Teenager im Hexendress th.png|Emilie als Teenager im Patissieroutfit Als Hexe thumb|left|164px|Emilie beim ZaubernEmilie ist die zweite Hexenschülerin und wurde zur selben Zeit wie Sophie zur Hexenschülerin. Sie sahen, wie Doremi mit Mahorka und Lala redete und wurden, um ihr Geheimins zu bewahren, auch zur Hexenschülerinnen. Emilie hoffte durch Magie endlich, das tun zu können, was sie möchte und nicht, was ihre Eltern wollten. So wurde Emilie zur orangen Ojamajo. Nach Doremi war sie die Einzige die Probleme mit den Anziehen ihres Hexendresses hatte,aber mithilfe von Doremi und Sophie gelang es ihr. Emilie scheint von den drei Hauptojamajos die Begabteste beim Zaubern zu sein. Mit ihrem ersten Zauberspruch brachte sie eine Spielzeugmaus zum Leben und war damit die Einzige, dessen erster Zauberspruch gelang. Sie benutzte aber auch einmal verbotene Magie, um den Hasen einer Freundin zu heilen. Als Strafe dafür konnte sie eine Woche lang nicht zaubern. Sie scheint Magie auch nicht oft für sich selbst einzusetzen. So reparierte sie die Puppe ihrer Mutter oder riskierte ihr Leben für Lulu den Hasen. thumb|120px|Emilies Kristallkugel Emilies Kristallkugel ist ein oranges Herz, was woll ihre nette und führsorgliche Natur darstellen soll. Das Instrument, das sie für ihr zweites Krakordion benutzt, war ihre allererste Geige, die sie im Kindergartenalter bekam. Ihre Elfe thumb|left|MiMi Emilies Elfe ist MiMi, die genauso ruhig ist wie sie, aber auch neugierig und verspielt wie die meisten Elfen.Sie ist nicht so energisch wie DoDo und benimmt sich am Anfang auch nicht so babyhaft. Sie ist wie Emilie sehr höflich und mag es ihr beim Geige spielen zuzuhören. MiMis Haare scheinen Emilies Bogen statt ihrer Haare darzustellen und sie trägt auch eine Brille mit großen Gläsern. Sie ist hell orange und hat leuchtend orangene Augen. Doremi 16 In Doremi 16 besucht Emilie die Karen Girls Akademie, um sich ihren Traum, Violinisten zuwerden, zu erfüllen.Deswegen hat sie nicht viel Zeit im Magic-shop zu arbeiten, versucht aber so oft wie möglich in ihrer Freizeit im Magic-shop zu arbeiten. Emilie ist nun mit Masaru zusammen. Eines Tages wurde Emilie Fujiwara mit Masaru vor einem "Love-Hotel" fotografiert und das Foto wird dazu benutzt, damit die Karen Girls Akademie schlecht dargestellt wird. Rike Tamaki versuchte Emilie so gut wie es ihr möglich war, zu helfen. Das alles war Emilie sehr peinlich. Es wurde gezeigt, dass sie immernoch ein süßer, nachdenklicher und höflicher Teenager ist. Jedoch ist sie viel mutiger geworden. Sie hat auch gelernt zuversichtlicher mit sich und ihren Gefühlen zu sein. Zudem kann sie ihre Gefühle jetzt offen zu äußern und darüber sprechen. Vergangenheit thumb|left|163px|Emilie und Masaru mit ihrer OkarinaEmilies Vergangenheit wurde nicht so genau beleuchtet wie die der Anderen. Aber es wurde gezeigt, dass sie schon damals ein ruhiges und sensibles Kind war, das mit wenigen Freunden aufwuchs. Ihre beste Freundin Doremi traf sie im Kindergarten und sie machten immer zusammen Musik. Ihr anderer enger Freund war Masaru, der sie, nachdem sie ihren Hut verloren hatte, wieder aufmunterte, indem er ihr seine Okarina schenkte. Außerdem wird erwähnt, dass sie sich im Kindergarten um einen kleinen Hasenthumb|163px|Doremi und Emilie spielen zusammen kümmerte, den sie sehr liebte. Leider wurde der eines Tages von einem Hund getötet, als Emilie krank war. Doremi versuchte es vor ihr zuverheimlichen, da sie nicht wollte, dass Emilie traurig wird. Diese fand es dennoch heraus und würde sehr wütend auf Doremi, verzieh ihr aber, als sie ihre Beweggründe erfuhr. Zukunftstraum Emilies Zukunftstraum ist es, Violinisten zu werden, weshalb sie auch die Karen Girls Akademie besucht. Sie möchte Violinisten werden, da sie es schön findet, dass ein Instrument so viele Menschen berühren kann. Beziehungen Familie Reiko Fujiwara Reiko ist die überfürsorgliche Mutter von Emilie.Sie ist der Grund für Emilies mangelndes Selbstbewusstsein und der Unfähigkeit eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Stets kauft sie ihr Kleider, die zwar ihrem Geschmack entsprechen, aber Emilie überhaupt nicht gefallen. Aber Emilie schafft es nicht ihrer Mutter die Wahrheit zu sagen, weil sie ihre empfindliche Mutter nicht zum Weinen bringen möchte. Sie handelt immer zum Wohl von Emilie und trifft deshalb manchmal auch Entscheidungen, die Emilie betreffen, ohne diese zu fragen. So meldet sie Emilie an einem Tanzkurse an und schreibt sie für den Karen Mädchenschule ein. Auch möchte sie, dass es Emilie an Nichts fehlt und kauft ihr deswegen viele Kleider und meldet sie an so vielen Freizeitaktivitäten an.Dieses Verhalten kann auf ihre eigene Mutter zurückführen, da diese sehr sparsam war und auch immer das Beste für Reiko wollte. Außerdem legt sie sehr viel Wert auf gutes Benehmen bei Emilie, so weist sie mehrmals Doremi (als Emilie verwandelt) zu recht, wegen ihrem unpassenden Verhalten. Akira Fujiwara Durch seinen Job ist Akira nicht in der Lage viel Zeit mit seiner Tochter zu verbringen.Genau wie seine Ehefrau kümmert er sich beinahe überfürsorgliche um Emilie. Wie die meisten Künstler ist er etwas seltsam, aber er vertraut auf Emilie. Jedoch weist er seine Frau öfter auf nette Weise daraufhin, dass sie Emilies Meinung beachten soll. Zudem brachte er Emilie das Schwimmen bei. Koyuki Ichikawa Koyuki oder auch Baya ist die Haushälterin der Familie Fujiwara, die schon zu Reikos Kindheit im Dienste der Familie stand. Sie kümmert sich sehr um Emilie und beschützt sie im Notfall auch. Sie übernimmt auch die Vermittlerrolle zwischen Emilie und Reiko, wenn sie miteinander streiten. Auch steht sie hinters Emilies Traum,Violinistin zu werden und hört ihr gerne beim Geige spielen zu. Ojamajos Doremi Harukaze Doremi und Emilie kennen sich seit dem Kindergarten und waren schon zur dieser Zeit beste Freundinnen. Deswegen stehen sie sich von den Ojamajos am nächsten. Emilie hört Doremi immer zu, wenn sie Etwas zu sagen hat, sogar wenn sie von ihren Schwärmereien, komische Träumen oder "Magie" erzählt. Sie lacht auch nicht über sie oder nennt sie einen Dummkopf. Auch wenn ihr manchmal Doremis Verliebtheit auf die Nerven geht, ermutigt sie Doremi dem Jungen ihre Gefühle zu gestehen und tröstet sie,wenn es wieder einmal ein Fehlschlag war. Ihre Persönlichkeiten ergänzen sich sehr gut. Während Emilies stille und eher ernste Persönlichkeit Doremi mehr erdet, hilft Doremis offene und kontaktfreudige Persönlichkeit, Emilie mehr aus sich herauszugehen. Doremi hilft Emilie sich gegenüber Anderen durchzusetzen und ermutigt sie auch sich selber einmal durchzusetzen. Doremi merkt, wenn Emilie Etwas nicht gefällt oder sie anderer Meinung ist, und einfach nur zu schüchtern ist es zu sagen. Darum fragt sie Emilie auch öfter, ob sie wirklich einverstanden ist. Außerdem bewundert Emilie, Doremi für ihre offene und selbstbewusste Art.Deswegen bittet sie Doremi ab und zu ihre Rolle zu übernehmen , wenn sie Genug von den Zwängen ihres Lebens hat. Sie kennen sich gegenseitig so gut, dass sie sogar bemerkten, dass sich Sophie und Nicole als Doremi beziehungsweise Emilie ausgaben. Wenn sich die Beiden streiten, dann tut es beiden sehr weh und wollen sich so schnell wie möglich wieder vertragen. Emilie lässt Doremi auch ihre Hausaufgaben abschreiben und denkt manchmal auch für Doremi mit zum Beispiel, erinnert sie Doremi daran nicht ihre Bücher zu vergessen. Sophie Seno Genau wie Doremi empfand Emilie, Sophie als sehr unhöflich und gemein, da Sophie sie als Mauerblümchen bezeichnet und behauptet, dass sie im Gegensatz übersehbar und verstaubt sei. Aber nachdem sie von Doremi erfährt, dass Sophie sich alleine um den Haushalt kümmert, ändert sie ihre Meinung und bewunderte sie genau wie Doremi für ihre selbstbewusste und starke Persönlichkeit. Mit der Zeit behandelt Sophie sanfter und versteht wie sensibel Emilie ist und versucht ihr vorsichtig die Wahrheit zu sagen. Jedoch ist Emilie immer wieder leicht schockiert über Sophies Temperament und Leidenschaft für Themen wie Süßkartoffeln und das Verkaufen. Beide sind für Alter recht erwachsen und erklären Doremi oft Dinge. Nicole Segawa Beide Mädchen sind sich etwas ähnlich und dadurch kommen sie gut miteinander aus, verstehen einander und ihre Gefühle. Zudem sind sie die eher stillen und sensiblen Mitglieder der Gruppe, deren Meinung oft übereinstimmen.Im Gegensatz zu Sophie hat sie Emilie noch nie durch ihre Stumpfheit verletzt und weiß wie sie mit ihr reden muss. Durch ihre relativ vornehme Herkunft, schämen sie sich beide für gewisse Verhaltensweisen. Jedoch ist Emilie genau wie die Anderen über Nicoles anfängliches freches und manipulatives Verhalten schockiert. Momoko Asuka Ähnlich wie Sophie brachte Momoko sie zunächst zum Weinen, weil Emilie nicht in der Lage war Eier zu trennen und Momoko sie deswegen vom Backen ausschloss. Aber nachdem Momoko verstand wie sensibel die orange Ojamajo ist und sich entschuldigte, wurden die beiden gute Freundinnen. Beide sind intelligent,kreativ und haben Angst vor Geister- und Horrorgeschichten. Hanna Makihatayama Emilie übernimmt, genau wie ihre eigene Mutter, die Rolle der überfürsorglichen Mutter. Sie erzieht Hanna sehr fürsorglich und achtet genau auf die perfekte Verwendung von Erziehungsmitteln. Sie liebt es Lätzchen für Hanna zu stricken und hilft ihr später bei den Hausaufgaben und Lernen. Doremi warf ihr vor Hanna zu einem schwachen Mädchen zu erziehen. Schule Masaru Yada Masaru ist neben Doremi, Emilies engster Freund, denn sie genau wie Doremi schon aus dem Kindergarten kennt. Genau wie Emilie ist er eher still und ist nur mit wenigen thumb|144px|Masaru und Emilie tauschen Geschenke aus Leuten befreundet. Aber er versucht immer nach außen cool und unnahbar zu wirken, was ihm das Image eines Badboys ''einbrachte.'' Nur Emilie kennt sein wahres Ich und weiß, dass Masaru nie etwas Schlechtes anstellen würde. Sie sucht auch oft Rat bei Masaru, wenn sie nicht mehr weiter weiß oder sie Doremi situationsbedingt nicht fragen kann. Wie damals im Kindergarten mit Doremi, machen die Beiden oft zusammen Musik.Die Beiden teilen sich auch die Angst vor dem Übernatürlichem, weshalb Emilie ihm auch den Zauberspruch "Mahorka" bei, der ihm helfen soll.Es ist offensichtlich, dass Beide mehr für einander empfinden als nur Freundschaft, jedoch schafft es keiner der Beiden den ersten Schritt zu machen. Emilie errötet stark und fängt an zu stottern, wenn Jemand auf ihre Beziehung anspricht. Auch wird Emilie eifersüchtig, wenn Masaru Zeit mit anderen Mädchen verbringt. In Doremi 16 sind die Beiden ein Paar, haben aber immer noch Probleme über ihre Beziehung und Gefühle zu sprechen. Rike Tamaki thumb|left|162px|Emilie bedankt sich für Rikes Verständnis Wie die anderen Ojamajos findet Emilie, dass Rike arrogant und nervig ist. Jedoch gibt sie zu, dass sie Rike irgendwie für ihr Aussehen beneidet. So sagt sie, dass Rike in ihrem Tennisdress noch hübscher als sonst aussieht. Da Emilie die Beste der Klasse ist, sieht Rike sie als Rivalin an, aber Emilie sieht das nicht so. Auch ist Rike von Emilies Fleiß und Wille erstaunt, was man an ihrer Reaktion auf, das von Emilie, durchgearbeitete Drehbuch sieht. In Doremi 16 gehen beide auf die Karen Mädchenakademie und verstehen sich recht gut. Rike will ihr sogar helfen, denjenigen zu finden, der die Gerüchte über Emilie verbreitet. Marina Koizumi Nana Okada Hexen Mahorka Königin der Hexenwelt Königin Majotourbillon Namen und Sprecher in anderen Ländern *Bulgarisch: Radomira Kremenliev *Kroatisch: Mirjana Knežević *Tschechisch: Dominika Dvořák *Dänish: Karen Sørensen *Holländisch: Klazina Hendrkis *Englisch: Reanne Griffith, gesprochen von Rebecca Soler *Finnisch: Sylvi Nevakivi *Französisch: Alexandria Vincent, gesprochen von Valerie de Vulpian *Koreanisch: Jang May, gesprochen von Bak Sora *Deutsch: Emilie Meisner (urspr. wegen Copyright vorgesehen) *Italienisch: gesprochen von Giovanna Mattiazzi; Melody *Japanisch: Hazuki Fujiwara, gesprochen von Tomoko Akiya *Norwegisch: Angela Andersen *Polnisch: Krystyna Kamiński *Rumänisch: Mihaela Niculescu *Russisch: Nadezhda Novikov *Spanisch: Margarita Muñoz, gesporochen vonCaroline Tak *Schwedisch: Rebecca Andersson *Thailändisch: Tengyuan Yuyue Trivia *Emilie besitzt folgende Charaktersongs: "Mimi o Sumashite" , "Ashita no Watashi" , "Tsukiyo no Mahou" , "Naisho no Housosko" *Emilie hat ein Talent für Origami. Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere